


Ladybug's Miraculous Pizzeria

by WilhelmAres



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Five Nights at Freddy's Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilhelmAres/pseuds/WilhelmAres
Summary: She's still here. Why? They're all still here. Why? He's still out there, that must be why.They don't know if the Hims who are no longer here or there were Him, but that didn't stop them. They know one day He will come back, and when He's gone they will be too.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Ladybug's Miraculous Pizzeria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelofthequeers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthequeers/gifts).



Ladybug misses many thing. She misses her name. She misses seeing faces. She misses not existing in this Hell of grids and basic colors and code and music. She misses missing her parents. She misses breathing, talking, drawing, _life_. She misses the memories long rotted away, despite not knowing what to miss about them.

Ladybug hates many things. She hates all the eyes on her all day. She hates the cameras watching her every move every night. She hates Him, the purple who did this to her. The purple that locked Himself in the office every night. She hates the fake purples, that stay in the office while He's away, while they're free. She hates the rigid paths and schedules of the metal and fabric flesh she resides in, is trapped in.

Ladybug likes many things. She likes the Blue Men who comes to clean up after they get rid of the fake purples. _Scrub scrub scrub 'til she's clean. She's never clean._ She liked the orange woman, who was allowed to talk to them after hours a week ago, who talked to their souls, who apologized for long forgotten sins. She likes the black and green man, who comes every night and tells them all that he will set them free.

_12:00_

All of Ladybug's longing and remorse and appreciation are dwarfed by her rage. A pop of a fuse going out echoes through her pizzeria, followed by the hum of a backup generator. Bunnix steps off the stage, and walks across the main dining area, stopping in the center when the CCTV camera turns on. Ladybug notices it turn off, before a burning in her body's code locks her in place. The purple man's digital eye looks down from the ceiling, letting Bunnix walk but keeping her in place, lashing out at her eternal prison in vain. As soon as the camera was on, it was off, and Ladybug watched Poulet Prince make his way over to the game room, watching his crown drop off his head with a clank. She personally walked to her left, to the Puppeteer's room. A pitch black void to the right of the stage. Put in shortly after they were, and one where a little puppet animatronic crawls out of every once in a while. A minute of staring at the darkness, then she inspects the backstage, surrounded by the skinned corpses of her fellow animatronics. Stripped endoskeletons and tools surrounding workstations. A circuit breaker is flipped, by one of the disassembled animatronics. A flicker of sha--

_///error_

_///error_

_///error_

_///your rebirth will pay my debts_

_///reboot successful_

Ladybug boots up in the men's bathroom by the arcade. It's been 15 minutes.

_1:00  
_

Queen B looks upon her court, orderly lines of chairs in orderly lines of tables in front of her ~~bounds~~ throne. Queen B has looked upon nothing but her court for at least a week. She believes she has been here much, **much** longer than a week, but does not know this. She sees the camera turn on, and instead of seeing it turn off, Chloé sees a petrified corpse in a chair, somewhere else. Chloé recognizes the corpse. Chloé sees the corpse pull up a tablet. Chloé flickers out. 

_///error_

_///error_

_///error_

_///i'll put you all together_

_///reboot unsuccessful_

_///data corrupted_

Queen B looks out on rows of tables and chairs, unaware of where she is or what happened. She can not remember anything, but something is screaming she is broken. Her vision is distorted, blurred, and she knows she is not who she knows she is.

* * *

Rena Rouge slammed against the metal door The Night Guard is behind, then she stands. She's learned that sometimes they'll open the door after she's gone, and that's the perfect time to pounce. It isn't the perfect time to pounce, they just keep the door shut. Rena Rouge walks away. She wonders why The Night Guard has a new face. He must know they know The Night Guard killed them, and a new face wouldn't change that!

Rena Rouge sits in the Kit's Cave, and stares at the camera. There is movement to her right. She turns her head and sees a voi--

_///error_

_///error_

_///error_

_///there were others like you, before_

_///reboot successful_

_2:37_

Alya wakes up, and sprints for the security office. The strange mechanical body of Rena Rouge made it a struggle, but she managed to collide with the metal door, banging on it over and over again. 'Help' Alya tries to scream. A garbled, hellish feedback is what Rena Rouge screams. Alya stops screaming, stops banging, and Rena Rouge walks back to her cove. She sits, and waits until the time is come to attack.

It doesn't come tonight.

* * *

Bunnix looked into the hall's main camera, and removed their face. Digital fire from their coding tried to paralyze them, but instead caused their endoskeleton's head to spasm. 

_3:00_

Bunnix puts their head on, and speeds to the security office. Their eyes and CPU have to adjust to the new room, seeing if someone is in there. See if Purple is there.

There is only a door. The door means Purple is there. Purple will let their guard down. Bunnix walks down to the kitchen doors and pushes them open. Poulet Prince is inside the kitchen, frozen by the camera. Bunnix walks back to the security office. There is a door. Something is refle--

_///error_

_///error_

_///error_

_///she always loved bunnies_

_///reboot successful_

Alix woke up in a strange room. For some reason, portraits of them and some of their classmates were faded on the wall. Plushies and puppets were piled in the corner. A plaque was below the paintings, but Alix couldn't read it. They struggled against the collapsing of vision, clear to 8-bit graphics.

They failed. Bunnix walked out of the memorial room. Bunnix walked to the security office. There was a door.

_4:00_

Poulet Prince stood in the storage room. He likes wandering the back. The others like just walking down the main hall, he likes trying the backroom entrance to the security office. He's dragged many Purples from the left door to the backstage. Poulet Prince walks to the security office. The door is closed. He stands for a half-hour. The door is opened. There's a gleam off the TV. It--

_///error_

_///error_

_///error_

_///i always come back_

_///reboot successful_

_5:15_

Nathaniel wakes up in the dinning hall, in front of a shadowy man, bunny, creature holding a child and a puppet. He sees Marinette to his left, in front of the stage and Ladybug. Alya is in front of Rena Rouge to his right, and Chloé is dressed as a queen to her right. To Marinette's right is Alix in front of Bunnix. He realizes they are in a pentagram around the shade.

* * *

Adrien checks his watch. _5:24 SAT._ He's concerned that Bunnix and Poulet Prince have only attacked a few times this late in the week. Ladybug hasn't even left the public area. He looks out the doors, seeing nothing, then flicks through the monitor. 

He ends up looking at the Dining Hall camera, and sees the animatronics and spirits surrounding a shadow bunny. He would say it's a demonic version of Bunnix, but the ears are too long and it's too thin. It also forced open all cameras at once, breaking the tablet.

'So he _is_ here'. He thought. He thought of the man who was framed for this tragedy: Dave Miller. Adrien couldn't find anything on the man before his father hired him, with the exception of a night guard stint at an old mall in Utah, USA. Though, according to Lt. Raincomprix, he's tied to a similar murder spree in the late 1980's.

He thought it was irrelevant, his place is not judgement, it's liberation. Guilt or innocence of blood long since dried, it matters not as he's here to free all souls killed by Gabriel.

The main hall door is sealed, and he leans out the back hall door. As long as they don't try for him in the next... 20 minutes, he could survive without power.

Even then, it's not like a corpse can die again.


End file.
